Amor Clandestino
by Scarleett Cullens
Summary: ¿Que podemos hacer cuando el deseo y el amor es mas fuerte que lo correcto? ¿Cuando sentimos que lo prohibido es lo correcto en vez de lo racional? Solo queda una alternativa y esa es sucumbirse a lo clandestino /TODOS HUMANOS / LEMMONS /E&B A&J E&R
1. Alice & Jasper El novio de mi hija

Nuevamente los personajes NO son mios, aunque lo deseara, son de la fantastica SM.

Este es mio y esta inspirado en el los amores imposibles. Explicando brevemente, las historias NO se relacionan la una con la otra. Son por separado pero tienen un tema en comun que es lo prohibido.

Aqui les dejo la historia de Alice & Jasper, nuestra primera pareja.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>*Amor Clandestino*<strong>

**"El novio de mi hija"**

_"Eres inevitable amor_

_Casi como respirar_

_Casi como respirar_

_Llegue a tus playas impuntual_

_Pero no me rendiré_

_Soy tu amor clandestino" _

**(Alice POV)**

Sabía que era lo incorrecto. Sabía que no era '_normal' _pero no podía evitarlo. De solo pensar en lo que sucedería en esas cuatro paredes dentro de un par de horas... me excitaba de sobremanera. Sabía que el era uno de mis pacientes, alguien indebido, pero eso en estos momentos no me importaba. Sabia que el podría tener la misma edad de mi hija, sin embargo tampoco importaba. Sabía que era el novio de mi hija, mas, tampoco me importaba.

De pensar en sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio, ondulado y medianamente lago, ese cuerpo estructurado y marcado y esa sonrisa que me derretía, hacia mi cabeza perderse por los mares del placer, haciendo que todo lo racional desapareciera de mi cabeza. Dentro de ese cuarto, solo existíamos el y yo, como Alice y Jasper, sin mas ni menos. Además, sabía que el hoy vendría, su madre había llamado el día anterior confirmando la hora.

Baje de mi coche, cerrando suavemente la puerta detrás de mí. Di media vuelta al coche, saque mi portátil y las carpetas de mis pacientes. Le puse la alarma y camine con el viento soplando mi rostro, hacia aquel enorme edificio en donde trabajaba lunes, miércoles y viernes.

- Buenos días, Srta. Brandon - saludo el portero al verme cruzar las puertas de cristal giratorias.

- Buenos - le sonreí tanto a el, como a Margaret, la recepcionista del edificio.

Me dirigí lentamente hacia los ascensores y espere hasta que sus puertas se abrieran. Al hacerlo ingrese dentro de el y marque el numero de mi piso, el 18. Estaba cansada. La noche pasada había sido un infierno. María, mi hija, había estado toda la noche con fiebre y dolores estomacales, lo peor, es que no estaba conmigo en casa, si no, con su padre Nahuel en su departamento y este se las pasaba llamándome ya que no sabia que hacer.

Ah, si, lo olvidaba, soy Alice Brandon, tengo 35 años y soy divorciada. Mi hija tiene 16 años, pronto a cumplir los 17. Quede embarazada a los 18 años, estaba tan locamente enamorada de Nahuel, el padre de mi niña, que cuando supe que estaba embarazada, no pensé siquiera en la palabra "aborto".

Vengo de una familia adinerada. Siempre se me ha dado lo que quiero, pero fue una decepción para ellos enterarse de que su única hija quedara embarazada a temprana edad. Nos obligaron a casarnos, y como Nahuel no era de una familia poderosa, mi padre lo obligo a trabajar para con el en sus empresas.

Cuando nació María, yo era una de las personas más felices. Nuestro fruto del amor había nacido. Era tan parecida a su padre. Aunque claro, eso ha cambiado con el tiempo. Lo único que poseía de el, era su carácter. Nos fuimos a vivir juntos cuando mi bebe tenia 3 meses. Era un departamento pequeño, pero era suficiente para nosotros. Todo iba perfecto, pasaron meses, años, hasta que Nahuel empezó a llegar tarde a casa. Luego a desaparecerse y entre eso comenzaron peleas, discusiones. Aguante cinco años de eso tratando de charlar con el y comprender el porque de su comportamiento. Nunca lo logre. Sin embargo cuando se atrevió a levantarme la mano, lo denuncie y exigí la separación inmediatamente, no dejaría que el volviese a humillarme nuevamente. Mi hija en ese entonces tenía siete años.

No le prohibí verla, sabia que el jamás seria capaz de tocarle un pelo a su hija, la amaba, era conciente de ello en su mirada. Cuando pude encontrara a '_alguien'_ que cuidara a María por el día, comencé a trabajar y a estudiar a la misma vez. Sicología fue lo que elegí y me ha ido estupendamente.

Con Nahuel siempre estábamos en contacto, sin embargo, ya no quedaba nada del amor que algún día le tuve. Solo estaba ese cariño por ser el responsable de tener una de las maravillas de la vida, mi hija. Mas, no le amaba, mi corazón ya estaba ocupado. Sobre el, no se demasiado. Se que esta casado con una latinoamericana, tres años menor, y que tenia un bebe de un añito y medio. Yo, aun estaba soltera y por el momento creia que estaba mejor así. Aunque, a veces me sentía solitaria y deseaba tener a un hombre el cual esperar, un hombre con el que pudiese salir a pasear, que quisiese a mi hija y que me cuidara. Necesitaba sentirme protegida. Dejando los pensamientos de lado, baje en mi piso y salude inmediatamente a Jane, mi secretaria.

- Buenos días, Alice.

- Buenos, Jane. ¿Hay gente nueva hoy?

Le pregunte mientras caminábamos hacia mi consulta. Abrí la puerta y me acomode en el escritorio, dejando las cosas sobre este.

- Si, esta es su ficha. Viene en recomendación por el doctor Klinger.

Observe la ficha que me estaba pasando. Otro más con trastornos alimenticios. Cada vez estas consultas se hacían más comunes, sobre todo en los varones. Solo pude asentir, su consulta era antes de Jasper_. _

_Perfecto._

- ¿Y esa es la ultima? - pregunte como si nada.

- Primero a las 10:15 esta la señora...

Deje de escucharla, teníamos un gran recorrido hasta llegar a el horario que de verdad me interesaba. Jane estaba tan concentrada que apenas se dio cuenta que no le prestaba atención.

- ...a las 16:20 con Spencel, el chico nuevo, y por ultimo a las 17:00 el joven Jasper Withlock.

Sonreí.

Jasper siempre tomaba la última cita del día. Amaba que fuese así de ingenioso. Ya que así teníamos la escusa de que el necesitaba "mas tiempo" de lo debido.

Y pasó el día, cada vez estaba más nerviosa, entre más avanzaba el reloj, mas nerviosa me encontraba. Hace dos semanas que no lo veía y de verdad que lo necesitaba. Mi tarjeta de crédito iba a quedarse sin cupo por tanto que compraba, tratando de mantener mi mente alejada de aquel chico. Me había comprado un sin fin de prendas, tanto de ropa interior como trajes. Y cada vez que usaba algo nuevo y el no asistía a terapia, sentía como mi corazón se reducía a pedazos. Aunque sabía perfectamente que debíamos mantener la compostura.

Los pacientes de ese día, gracias a Dios, eran los menos complicados, por así decirlo. Ellos solo me contaban sus problemas y listo. No había nada fuera de este mundo. Por ejemplo, tenía una paciente que cuando pequeña fue violada en la calle por dos sujetos. Ella solo venia para pasar el trauma, dejar de soñar este suceso y poder confiar en las personas extrañas.

Ya iba a ser la hora de estar con el, con el dueño de mi corazón, Jasper. El venia a mis consultas hace casi un año. Era tan solo un adolescente de 17 años cuando vino por primera vez. Obligación de sus padres y recomendación por el instituto que asistía, debo decir. El ingresaba por un problema de timidez y por ser callado.

Según sus padres, Jasper era de esos chicos que se encerraban en su mundo y por más que intentaran charlar con el, lo único que salía de sus labios eran monosílabos. En el instituto, no salía a exposiciones, era reservado y apenas tenia un conocido, un tal Ben. Sin mencionar que nunca salía con chicas, y se dedicaba todo el tiempo a escuchar música, componer, o simplemente a no hacer nada. En sus estudios, era disciplinado, pero para todo lo referente a exponer, el simplemente no salía adelante.

Cuando le vi por primera vez, pensé que era un chico mayor. Unos 18 0 20, quizás. Nunca me imagine que seria este el chico de 17 años que entraría en mi consulta. Rubio, de cabello largo y ondulado, ojos azules, alto, de piel blanquecina y un cuerpo marcado. Poseía unos brazos musculosos, un torso con su sixpack y esa v de la cadera que tanto me mataba, unas piernas firmes y un trasero respingado. Si, lo se. De la primer vez que lo vi, sabia exactamente todas sus cualidades físicas. Y como no, si con esa remera tan ajustada con la que venia...

Al ingresar apenas murmuro un 'hola' y ese silencio me perturbaba. Por más que intente hacerlo hablar, no había caso. Solo afirmaba con la cabeza o fruncía el ceño. ¡Nada más! Esa consulta pensé que me volvería loca. Solo pude afirmar su edad, nombre, situación y hacerle unas cuantas preguntas. También, en un momento de descuido, pude verlo observándome de pies a cabeza y sonreí. Yo también le gustaba, lo sabia por su mirada lujuriosa.

Y así pasaron las consultas. Primero asistía con sus padres, luego con este tal Ben, para un día, venir solo. Eso fue todo lo que necesite para abalanzarme sobre el, estaba harta de los coqueteos, de las sonrisitas. Para este hecho, el ya estaba hablando mas. Yo ya sabía su situación de aislamiento y estábamos en tratamiento.

Todo comenzó ese día, en donde recuerdo perfectamente haberme sentado a su lado, haber sujetado fuertemente una de sus manos y haberla colocado en mi muslo derecho. Sentí como el se tenso y quito la mano, mas, yo lo bese. Quería arrepentirme, quería alejarlo, pero no podía. El era como el aire, no podía evitarlo, no podía negar la fuerte atracción sexual que nuestros cuerpos sentían. El me lo correspondió con la misma o más pasión que la mía. Nos fundimos en un beso furioso, pero a la vez suave. Recuerdo que el tomo la iniciativa y me recostó sobre el sofá. Me desvistió y terminamos teniendo sexo ese día. Llore cuando el se marcho. Llore por haber sido tan débil y tan poca mujer. El no se merecía esto... Sin embargo volvio a suceder en la siguiente sesion y en la siguiente...

Luego, una semana despues, el me dijo que no podíamos seguir, que tenia novia. Acepte, era de lo mas normal que un joven de esa edad tuviese una novia. La vida continuo normal, hacíamos las terapias normalmente hasta que mi hija quiso presentarme a su nuevo novio. Nos reunió a ambos padres. Nadie sabia de nadie. Cuando nosotras llegamos a su casa, quise morirme. Era _el,_ Jasper el _novio _de _MI HIJA_. Recuerdo que pedí disculpas y luego de preguntar, me fui corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño. Me sentía culpable. Me estaba involucrando con el novio de mi hija.

Sentía asco conmigo misma, por haber estado con un chico que perfectamente podría ser mi hijo. En ese momento, todo lo comido durante el día, estuvo luego en el excusado.

Cuando el llantería pasó, iba caminando por los pasillos y una mano me jalo hacia un dormitorio, tapando mi boca en el proceso para que yo no gritara. Era Jasper, me beso y me dijo que no podía seguir evitando lo que sentía por mi. Tuvimos sexo ese mismo día, en ese mismo lugar y nadie sospecho nada. Solo me deje llevar por lo que deseaban mis instintos.

Y pasaron los meses. Jasper llevaba casi seis meses con María y ambos eran... felices. Más, yo no podía hablar. Lo único que deseaba era gritar su nombre en publico, era sostener su manos y dormir abrasada a el, sin embargo eso era imposible. Había una postura que destacar y un trabajo que conservar.

_"El universo conspiró_

_Inevitable corazón_

_Clandestino eterno amor_

_Pero me duele no gritar_

_Tu nombre en toda libertad_

_Bajo sospecha hay que callar"_

- Alice, Jasper ha llegado.

Jane interrumpió mis pensamientos. Solo asentí, levantándome de mi escritorio. Suspire antes de contestarle.

- Hazlo pasar.

Ella solo asintió y cerró la puerta tras salir. Mis manos sudaban y estaba segura que era por la anticipación de lo que sabía que iba a suceder. La puerta se abrió y de ella apareció el chico de mis sueños, el hombre que hacia que mi corazón se acelerase de una sola mirada o una sonrisa. Pero esta vez se veía serio y apartado. Traía puestos sus audífonos y parecía totalmente desconectado del mundo.

- _Jazz_ - susurre desesperada, queria tener sus labios sobre los mios nuevamente, pero el solo frunció el ceño indicando la puerta.

Estuve a punto de tirarme a sus brazos, pero una voz demasiada reconocida, me interrumpió rotundamente.

- ¡Alice, querida!

- Sra., Withlock - salude educadamente, sin embargo mi mente le tiraba improperios o deseaba que se abriera un agujero en el piso y se la tragara - ¿Como ha estado?

- Bien, bien muchacha - río - Espero que nos visiten pronto.

- Seguro... - trate de sonreírle amigablemente - Tomen asiento.

- Siento que no hayamos podido sacar cita antes... pero este niño ha andado muy raro este ultimo tiempo y no había querido venir.

- ¿A que se refiere con _raro,_ Sra. Withlock?

A estas alturas ellos estaban acomodados en las sillas frente a mi escritorio y yo me estaba sentando en mi puesto, abriendo la carpeta de Jasper en el proceso. Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

- Es como si todo el progreso que llevaba... disminuyo. Ya no esta. Volvió con sus conductas antisociales y ya no habla. ¡Mírelo! Solo con María ha estado más... hablador.

Hice lo que me pidió y el estaba... ¿Dormido? Estaba casi acostado en la silla, con las piernas estiradas, las manos sobre su regazo y los entupidos audífonos en sus oídos. Fruncí el ceño. Esto era extremadamente extraño. Aunque pensándolo bien, esto era absolutamente lo que necesitábamos. Jasper estaba aparentando, lo sabía.

- ¿Ha habido algún cambio dentro de su casa?

Quise sonar interesada en ese repentino cambio.

- Eh...no... Nada extraño.

Solo pude asentir mientras entrecruzaba mis manos sobre la mesa.

- ¿Jasper? - pregunte suavemente, tratando de llamar su atención.

El solo me observo con una mirada fría y distante. No respondió y eso me enfureció - _literalmente._

- Sabes que aquí no puedes usar eso, quítatelos.

Mi voz fue firme y autoritaria. El solo frunció el ceño y de mala gana, se quito los audífonos, guardándoselos en sus bolsillos traseros.

- ¿Que quiere _Señora_ Brandon?

Su voz...en ese momento no sabia que pensar. Sabia que el estaba actuando, mas, lo que decía era verdad.

Yo a su lado era una señora.

No le respondí. Necesitaba estar a solas con el. Necesitaba que el se expresara conmigo como no podía hacerlo frente a su madre. Ella solo estaba ahí, viéndolo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Sra. Withlock - la llame - ¿Podría dejarme a solas con Jasper?

Ella asintió mientras le decía a su hijo que lo esperaría en el estacionamiento. El solo dijo un_ 'Vale'_ y ella se marcho. Avance hasta dejar la puerta con seguro.

- ¿Termino la hora, ya? - me pregunto sabiendo que su madre estaría escuchando.

Siempre lo hacia.

- Jasper, ¿Que ha pasado? - debíamos esperar unos segundos.

Cuando sentí los tacones de la madre de Jasper alejándose, prácticamente salte a sus brazos, devorándolo en el proceso. Mis labios se aplastaron contra los suyos y nos fundimos en un suave y apasionado beso. Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire, el me observo divertido.

- Te extrañe - le dije sinceramente.

- Y yo... ¿Cuando paras de comprar, Alice? - pregunto viéndome de pies a cabeza.

- Debía de hacer algo mientras tú no me visitabas – puse carita de niña buena.

- Sabes que...

- Si, si - lo interrumpí - Nuestro tiempo es valioso.

Susurre antes de volver a aplastar mis labios contra los suyos. Delicadamente, pude sentir como su lengua pedía permiso para ingresar a mi húmeda cavidad. Acepte abriendo mi boca y nuestras lenguas se fundieron en una guerra sin ganador determinado, nos separamos por falta de aire y Jasper me abrazo por la cintura. Nos quedamos así unos segundos, solo abrasados, recordando la textura, el olor y el calor del otro.

Luego sentí su húmeda lengua en contacto con mi débil cuello. Sentí como deslizaba mi chaqueta fuera de mi cuerpo y como estaba caía al suelo. Hice lo mismo con la de el, ingrese mis manos por sus hombros y la deslice por sus fuertes brazos. Cuando toque su piel, era como volver a estar en paz comigo misma, como volver a tenerme completa. Suspire mientras el besaba mi clavícula, mientras acariciaba mi cintura. Pude sentir como jalaba mi blusa, que estaba dentro de la falda, para cuando esta estuvo libre, poder poner sus manos en contacto a mi espalda, la cual comenzó a masajear dulcemente.

Yo, por mi parte, tome cada uno de los costados de la remera, y se la saque por la cabeza, para así poder admirar ese bello torso desnudo. Pase mis manos por su cuello, por sus fuertes brazos y hombros, por ese sixpack que me derretía, esa v de la cadera que me volvía loca, hasta que alcance mi objetivo, su cinturón. Mire fijamente su jeans, tenia una gran protuberancia que pedía a gritos salir de allí.

- Yo también te extrañe, Allie, no sabes cuanto - dijo este en un susurro en mi oído y en ese momento me sentí desfallecer.

Me dirigió al sofá de cuero mientras me quitaba la blusa, desabrochando botón por botón. La deslizo, dejándome en un simple brasier color turquesa. Jasper me observo y con sus labios bajo los tirantes del brasier. Para luego, con una de sus manos, desabrocharlo. Solo fui conciente del suave '_click'_ y cuando este dejaba completamente desnudo mi torso. La mirada de Jazz era tan potente que deseaba cubrirme, pero el me detuvo en el proceso al recostarme sobre el sofá.

- No lo hagas, eres hermosa - dicho esto, volvió a besarme.

Juro que me sentía en el cielo. En este momento agradecía haberlo conocido, agradecía tenerlo así conmigo. No sabia que tenia este chico, sin embargo, me hacia sentir cosas que nadie alguna vez, pudo hacer. Beso mis cumbres, intercambiaba masajes con su lengua y sus manos en mi, ya duro pezón. Continuo su recorrido hacia mi estomago, beso cada parte de el, para dirigirse a mis piernas, las cuales también beso suavemente.

Subió mi falda hasta mi cintura, donde no estorbase, no había tiempo para sacarla completamente, rompió mis braguitas, pero no rechiste. Por el haría cualquier cosa. De pronto sentí su lengua en mi interior. Podía sentir como la experta lengua de Jazz jugaba, mordía y succionaba mi clítoris y como tres de sus dedos se perdían en mi interior, bombeando.

- Por favor .

Le rogué como pude, ya no lo soportaba más. El levanto su vista.

- ¿Ah?

- Quiero... quiero sentirte Jasper.

- Tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

Abrí los ojos y lo vi desabrochando torpemente su cinturón.

- Déjame.

Con dedos firmes, desabroche su cinturón y su pantalón, no pude esperar más. Su erección me llamaba a gritos, por lo que solo le baje sus prendas hasta los tobillos y lo senté en el sofá. Sin esperar mas, me senté a horcajadas del, tome su erección entre mis manos y la guíe hasta mi entrada. Cuando lo sentí completamente ahogue el gemido con uno de sus exquisitos besos.

Comenzó nuestra danza, ese baile que ambos conocíamos muy bien. Comencé a moverme suavemente arriba de el, primero en círculos, hasta que Jazz se canso y me guío como el quería, al sujetarme por las nalgas y marcar un ritmo casi frenético. Sentía que en cualquier momento la burbuja explotaría. Este era el momento que deseaba hace tantos días. Por fin lo tenía dentro de mi y no me arrepentía.

- Alice... yo no podré... - comenzó a decir entre pequeños jadeos.

- Déjate llevar amor - le susurre.

Sentí como su semilla caliente se derramaba en mí. Eso fue lo que basto para que mi orgasmo llegara. Me apreté contra el mientras nos fundíamos en un beso para no revelarnos. Nos quedamos, así como uno solo, unos cuantos minutos hasta que recuperamos nuestras respiraciones. Cuando ya era la hora de separarnos, me levante de el y comenzamos a vestirnos entre platicas sin importancia alguna. Cuando ya estuve lista, me gire a la ventana. Ahora era el momento donde la culpa llegaba a mí. Donde quería morirme por la mala madre que era.

- Debo irme, es hora - dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y me abrasaba por la espalda, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro mientras besaba mi cuello dulcemente.

- ¿Vendrás luego? - pude sentir la sonrisa en sus labios, que estaban besado mi cuello inocentemente. Me apretó mas contra el.

- Si, lo mas pronto posible. Mama cree que "he empeorado" - río.

Me gire a verlo. Se veía tan hermoso cuando reía. Sin embargo debía alejarlo de mí. ¿Pero como hacerlo si no podía? ¿Como hacerlo si mi corazon lo amaba mas que a mi propia vida? Sabia que dañaba a mi hija, pero Jasper era mi mundo, mi aire. Sin el yo ya no existía. Pero si de algo estaba segura, es de que cuando el me dijera _'Basta_' yo lo dejaría en paz, antes no.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos y le di un suave beso, expresando todo mi amor en el. El lo correspondió de igual forma. Al separarnos, uní nuestras frentes y lo mire fijamente a los ojos.

- Te amo.

- Te amo, mi doctorcita.

- Aun no te vas y ya te extraño - le dije yo.

Y era cierto.

Deseaba tenerlo a mi lado siempre.

-Nos vemos en dos días. Por cierto, te ves hermosa.

El sonrío antes de darme el último beso y desaparecer por la puerta de mi consulta. En ese momento me derrumbe. Por más que quisiese engañarme, no podía. Lo amaba con todo mi corazón. El era mi otra mitad, mas, nada se podía hacer. La vida no era justa y estaba desperada. ¿Por que el no podía ser mayor, o simplemente yo la menor? Por algo pasaban las cosas y esta, no sabia si era la mejor o la peor, que había pasado en mi vida. Lo único que sabia es que yo estaba clavada por el y no iba a ser fácil sacármelo de la cabeza… ni del corazón.

Entendía el daño que le causaría a mi hija al enterarse, quizás ya no me hable mas, quizá me odie, pero nada se podía hacer. Entendía que corría el riego de ser dependida, entendía que me podía ir detenida. Pero no me importaba, el ya cumpliría sus 18 y seria un hombre hecho y derecho para la ley. Podríamos estar juntas sin nadie que se interponga.

Dejaría esta vez mandar mi corazón, no mi mente, y me dejaría llevar por el hombre de mis sueños. Solo podía esperarlo. Jasper era mi aire, aunque a veces deseaba vivir sin aire. No necesitarlo tanto como lo hacia...

_"No te engañes mas_

_Ya no te mientas_

_Si aire ya paso, ya paso_

_Y verdad, ya no tengas miedo_

_Solo tú mantienes mi respiración_

_Hace tanto que yo esperaba el viento amor_

_Cae el llanto el cielo de esperar_

_Hace tanto que yo espere tu luz amor"_

Ahora solo quedaba ir de compras para esperar ese maldito día que se nos interponía para volver a estar juntos...

- Mama - llamo Marie desde cuarto.

Ya estaba en casa, aunque mi mente aun flotaba en Jasper y lo sucedido esta tarde en mi consulta. Nahuel había venido a dejar a María a eso de las 19:30. Por suerte ya estaba mejor de su estomago.

- ¿Si, cariño?

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Ya lo haces – le recordé y ella sonrío.

- ¿Alguna vez... te ha gustado alguien... prohibido?

Asentí mientras me sentaba en los pies de su cama. María estaba pintándose las uñas, le ofrecí ayuda y ella solo asintió esperando mi respuesta.

- ¿Por que lo preguntas?

- No es que... ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

- Por supuesto.

- Ha llegado el hermano mayor de Jasper, Riley, y no se...

- ¿Te gusta? - ella asintió avergonzada - ¿Y que pasa con Jasper?

- Lo quiero, pero no siento lo mismo.

- Cariño, solo deja que las cosas pasen. ¿Quieres que los invitemos a cenar?

María asintió feliz mientras agarraba su móvil para invitar a la familia Withlock a comer a la casa. La sonrisa en mi rostro nadie la borraba. Que María ya no sintiese lo mismo por Jasper... me sentía sinceramente con un peso menos. Quizás ya no debía de esperar tanto para estar juntos... Más, aun tendríamos que seguir escondiéndonos. Sentí como el tiembre era tocado. Baje que salude a uno por uno a los integrantes de la amplia familia. Cuándo entraron todos, Jasper apareció en mi campo de visión y me regalo una de las más grandes sonrisas. Solo le guiñe un ojo y sonreí feliz al recibir la hermosa rosa roja que disimuladamente me entregaba.

Quizás tampoco faltaba tanto para volver a sentirlo...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola guapas, espero que les haya gustado el shot de esta parejita jeje... debo admitir que cuando pense en que podiamos relacionarlos, este jueguito de doctor paciente me parecio bastante...emocionante...<strong>

**Ok, tengo cosas que aclarar.**

**PRIMERO - Las historias no se relacionan la una con la otra.**

**SEGUNDO - Los One-shots solo se refiriran cada uno a esa pareja en especial.**

**TERCERO - El unico punto en que se relacionan es en el tema de lo de lo prohibido, del amor que no es posible, que es calndestino.**

**Este que es de Alice & Jasper, se basa en la cancion "Amor clandestino" - de Mana. Que debemos decir que gracias al video de esta cancion comenzo la idea de hacer esto. Aqui les dejo el Link del video y les recomiendo que escuchen la cancion mientras leen.**

**.com/watch?v=HL4HjQwMx-o&ob=av3e (quiten los espacios) Tambien lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil...**

**¿Algun Reviews? Recuenden que eso incintiva a continuar... **

**Besos, nos leemos.**

**S.C**


	2. Bella & Edward El jardinero

****Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunqe lo desease... Le pertenecen a SM. RECORDARLES QUE NO SE ASEMEJAN LOS LOS UNOS CON LOS OTROS. SON HISTORIAS DISTINTAS QUE TIENEN EN COMUN SOLO LO PROHIBIDO...

* * *

><p><strong>*Amor Clandestino<strong>*

**"Mi Jardinero"**

"Quiero convertir tu aliento tibio

En la esperanza que mañana

Juntos veamos el sol

Tú respiras junto a mis latidos

Hacen que me sienta aún más vivo

Y provocarme al amor"

**(Bella POV)**

No podía dejar de husmear hacia afuera. Mi vista estaba clavada en un tipo de cabello cobrizo que bailaba con el suave viento que corría a estas horas de la mañana. Podía verlo agachado, sacando la maleza, quizás.

El trabajaba aquí en la casa hace... ¿Una semana? Jamás nos habíamos hablado o visto de frente. Capaz que el ni siquiera sepa que existo, mas, cuando le vi por primera vez, me sorprendió la belleza masculina de aquel espécimen, sin decir que hacia maravillas en el jardín.

Si, era el jardinero.

- ¿Que haces, Bella? - escuche la voz de Mike detrás mío, por lo que rápidamente hice como que estaba corriendo las cortinas, para pasar desapercibida y llevarme un reto de su parte por estar _'Viendo a la servidumbre'_, como el le llamaba.

- Nada - trague pesado - solo corría las cortinas.

- Bien. Voy a salir, no me esperes.

- ¿Donde vas? - le pase su chaqueta y el se la coloco por los hombros.

- Eso no te importa. Y no salgas hasta que el jardinero se haya ido.

Dicho esto salio de la habitación y pude sentir su carro siendo encendido. Luego, como las ruedas chicharraban contra el pavimento al salir violentamente del garaje. Suspire, siempre era lo mismo. Ya esas respuestas indirectas y frías, me afectaban en lo mas mínimo.

Soy Isabella Newton, aunque prefería seriamente Bella Swan. Tengo 22 años, y estaba casada hace 4 años. Cuando conocí a Mike, el tenia 15, yo 13. Mike siempre había estado obsesionado conmigo, pero a mi no me gustaba. Comenzó a conquistarme con pequeños detalles, además que hizo lo posible para que saliera con el y al hacer tanto ajetreo, nuestros padres se conocieron.

Papa lo acepto al verlo ya que venia de buena familia (adinerada) y parecía un chico con un fututo prometedor. Nuestros padres nos _'comprometieron'_ sin nuestro consentimiento, bueno sin MI consentimiento y cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad, me obligaron a casarme. Tuve que hacerlo, si no, dejaría de ser una Swan, o eso dijo mi padre. Vengo de una familia adinerada, tanto como para comprar la felicidad por simple dinero. Mi padre eso fue lo que hizo al juntar las empresas de ambas partes.

Cuando nos casamos con Michael, el era todo un amor conmigo. Todo era perfecto. Nuestra luna de miel la pasamos en las calles de Europa occidental, y se podría decir que estaba enamorada de aquel joven rubio de ojos azules que prometía ser mi príncipe azul. Cuando regresamos, y yo le plantee mi idea de estudiar y luego trabajar, fue cuando se transformo. El decía que una mujer no podía hacer eso. Que eran cosas de hombres y era una blasfemia para la sociedad.

Además, que en la casa tampoco me dejaban hacer absolutamente nada. May, nuestra dama de llaves, era la encargada de todo el aseo en la casa, sin embargo, ella se marchaba a las doce. Y el jardinero a las tres, después de eso, quedaba absolutamente sola en esta enorme casa. No tenia si quiera una amiga con la cual salir y mis padres se habían cambiado de provincia.

Cuando se hicieron frecuente nuestras peleas, mi amor disminuyo, hasta creo que nunca estuve enamorada de el. Ya no le dejaba tocarme, ya apenas hablábamos y el todo lo que hacia era dominar mi vida. Hasta tenia un 'espía' que me seguía cuando salía de la mansión.

Estaba aburrida de todo esto. Quería ser libre, tener mis amigas, estudiar y luego ser una profesional. Quería encontrar a un chico que de verdad me amase, que me cuidara. Estaba aburrida por la insistencia de mis padres al querer ser abuela, y la insistencia de Michael al quererlo también. Pero no quería, no _deseaba_ que el me tocase.

Sin mencionar que igualmente estudiaba, a escondidas, claro. Aunque la idea no me gustase para nada, era la única solución de poder cumplir mi sueño. Además de que mi cuenta contenía una gran cantidad de dinero, y lo mejor era que la cuenta me pertenecía a mi, ni a Charlie ni a Mike.

Aburrida, me dirigí hacia el cuarto de deporte, esperando que horas pasasen. May dentro de la mañana me dejo tanto el almuerzo como la cena lista para ese día, y el aseo también estaba realizado. Luego de darme una reconfortante ducha, baje las escaleras enfundada en unas pants negras, una remera de tiras beige y unos chapulines del mismo color. Me tome el cabello alejándolo de mi rostro y me senté en uno de los sofás.

No sabia porque, pero su cabellera cobriza seguía en mi mente. Tenia la duda de lo que pasaría si sus hebras estuvieran entre mis dedos. Entonces mi lado rebelde salio a flote. ¿Que pasaba si iba hacia allí y charlaba con el? Claro, aunque estaba la posibilidad de que el no quisiese hablarme. ¿Por que charlar conmigo? Prendí el televisor mientras pensaba en las posibilidades que habían. Sabía perfectamente que era una o dos.

UNA: Mike sabría que yo estaba charlando con el jardinero sin su permiso y lo despediría.

DOS: El podía hablarme o no. Y Mike no tendría porque enterarse...

De pronto un ruido demasiado extraño llamo mi atención.

_¡Era el!_

Quise gritar, quise correr aunque también quise hacerme la desentendida. Allí estaba, aquel espécimen humanamente perfecto, golpeando la puerta de cristal que estaba en uno de los costados de la casa, sin camiseta. Juro que casi me quedo sin respiración.

¡Era bellísimo! Poseía un par de ojillos esmeralda que juraban derretir cualquier sustancia, la que fuese. Su nariz recta y angosta, labios carnosos que invitaban al pecado. Pómulos anchos y una mandíbula perfectamente cuadrada que daban ganas de morder. Sus cejas eran pobladas, pero no vulgarmente, le daban un toque masculino a sus rasgos cincelados en piedra. Además, que su cabello cobrizo estaba tan desordenado que gritaba a los cuatro vientos "sexo".

Y tenía un cuerpo que... Dejaba deseando más. El siguió insistiendo, quizás pensando en que yo no lo había escuchado, así que me levante gracilmente hacia la corredora y la abrí, dejando espacio perfectamente para que nuestros cuerpos se viesen.

- Buenas tardes- saludo.

Su voz... si pudiese comprobar mi entre pierna, estaba segurísima que estaría mojada. ¡Dios! Su voz era como el terciopelo, dulce y suave, mas, poseía ese toque varonil. Tuve que tragar fuertemente para poder responderle bien.

- Hola

_Hola, ¿enserio? _- No sabia que pasaba. El slaudaba cortezmente y yo con un hola. Perfecto de seguro ahora pensaba que era una tonta.

- Eh, lo siento pero le he pedido el teléfono a May y me he olvidado de dárselo.

Asentí mientras tomaba el teléfono inalámbrico de sus manos. Sin querer, en un movimiento involuntario, nuestros dedos se juntaron, mandándome miles de escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. El me vio a los ojos dandome a entender que el tambien lo habia sentido. Suspire suavemente mientras trataba de averiguar que tenia el para hacerme sentir nuevamente como una adolecente. Claro, sin contar que el era mas alto que yo.

- Y no le diga nada al Sr. Newton, por favor señora. No quisiese perder mi trabajo por una cuestión de memoria - se encogió de hombros.

- No te preocupes - sonreí amigablemente - No le diré nada. Aunque me gustaría dos cosas. Primero nada de señora y que tu tampoco le insinúes que estuve fuera de casa antes de tiempo.

Le dije dando un paso hacia el, o hacia afuera. El solo sonrío torcidamente y asintió.

- Por supuesto, aunque no quisiese incomodarla...

- Bella, mi nombre es Bella. Y repito, nada de usted, no nos llevamos por tanto. Además, no me incomodas.

- Claro Bella - sonrío encantado - Soy Edward.

- Hola Edward - reí como estupida y el solo asintió con su cabeza, amigable - ahora espero que yo no te incomode a ti.

- OH no - me corrigió el - es un honor tener tu compañía.

Una parte de mi subconciente me decia que estaba loca, que Mike me atraparia y me mataria. Pero me sentia tan bien en su compañia, nuestra combersacion se habia dado tan natural, como si nos conocieramos de toda la vida y eso me gustaba. Demasiado a decir verdad.

Tambien mi subconciente me decia que me diese media vuelta y me fuese de alli. Primero porque me sentiria mal luego mintiendole a Mike, pero ¿Como sentirme mal si apenas charlaba con el? Ignorando todas las advertencias de mi cabeza, sali junto a Edward.

Caminamos hasta una de las banquitas que estaban en el sur del jardín y charlamos bastante. Era un chico de 24 años que estaba trabajando para así poder cómprale los analgésicos a su madre, quien tenía una grave enfermedad. Estudiaba medicina y ya estaba por recibirse.

- ¿Y que me dices de ti? ¿Estas casada con... el señor Newton?

Asenti sin darle importancia.

- ¿Lo amas?

Volví a asentí, incapaz de decirlo con mis palabras. El no debía saber todo sobre mi vida matrimonial. Acababa de conocerlo.

- No pareces muy convencida.

Lo mire y el parecio haberse arrepentido de decir aquello. No le repondi, ni yo misma sabia que responderle. No lo amaba, de eso estaba completamente seguras, mas, ¿Le quería? Admitia que quizas si le queria, mas, era por una question que de el siempre me habia ayudado en todo. Yo lo llamaria _gratitud_.

El pareció mal entender mi silencio, por lo que rápidamente se coloco de pie y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su jeans.

- Lo siento, no quise incomodarla. Bueno... debo irme. Es mi horade salida.

- No, no es lo que piensas...

Trate de explicarle, pero me interrumpió.

- No importa, lo entiendo - sonrío, aunque la alegría no llego a sus ojos - Que este bien, Señora Newton.

Dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo hasta que se perdió entre los grandes árboles y enredaderas. Me sentía mal, digo, el me había mal interpretado y quizás que pasaba ahora por su mente. Sentía una necesidad de correr tras el para explicarle lo sucedido, sin embargo, algo me decía que el solo estaba así porque de verdad se sentía incomodo al haberle preguntado eso a una mujer casada.

Suspire agotada.

¿Es que nunca podría tener un amigo? ¿Tan _anormal_ era?

Debo admitir que una parte de mí siempre se ha sentido distinta al resto por el simple hecho de leer por gusto, sin que nadie me obligase. Distinta por entretenerme con solo observar la naturaleza o la música.

Nunca habia sido una chica fiestera ni mucho menos que se las pasara fuera de su casa. En realidad me consideraba una chica hogareña. Preferia mil veces estar ne casa que salir en alguna fiesta, de por aqui o por alla. Y tampoco habia sido una chica de muchos amigos, al contrario, se podria decir que en las personas que confiaba solo necesitaba una mano para contarlos y sobrarian dedos.

Entre nuevamente a la casa, y como no tenia que hacer, me sente en la terraza y comence a leer por vigesima vez, Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen. La tarde paso y Mike no regreso. Cenaba tranquilamente escuchando las noticias que transmitian por el televisor cuando el telefono comenzo a sonar. Lo busque por todas partes, sin embargo no recordaba donde lo habia dejado. Y estaba segurisima que lo habia tenido en mis manos.

¿Donde lo habria dejado?

Entonces vino a mi mente todo el asunto de Edward y recorde que lo habia dejado en el sofa junto a las ventanas traseras. Corri hacia el lugar escuchando como volvia a sonar nuevamente el telefono.

- ¿Hola? - respondi al momento de respirar agitadamente.

_- ¿Isabella?_ - me contesto esa voz que conocia tan bien.

- Hola, madre - estaba conciente de que mi voz era fria, pero no podia evitar tenerla asi cuando ella me llamaba o me venia a visitar.

Renne Swan siempre habia sido una mujer fria y calculadora y fue aun mas cuando se trataba del fututo _economico _de la familia. No sabia porque era asi, nunca lo entendi, pero todo lo que habia en mente de mi madre era la ambicion. Solo deseaba tener mas y mas, nuevas propiedades, las vestimentas mas caras y los vehiculos mas espectaculares.

Todo lo contrario era mi padre, Charles Swan. El era el hombre mas humilde y generoso que nunca habia conocido. Siempre preocupandose de sus empleados, o simplemente de las personas mas necesitadas. Ademas de andar siempre con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro.

- _¿Por que respiras asi?, ¿Interrumpo algo con Mike?_ - su voz era altanero y prepotente, como siempre.

- Oh, no, no. Solo que el telefono no estaba a mano - no queria dar explicaciones - ¿Ha pasado algo en casa?

- _No. Solo queria hablar con tu esposo. Pasamelo._

- Mike no esta en casa - dije sin darle importancia, aunque me dolia saber que ella llamase para hablar con Mike y no con su propia hija.

- _¿Como que no esta en casa?_

- Eso. Mike no esta en casa - fui brusca pero si le decia que no estaba era porque no lo estaba.

- _¿Como puede ser que hasta para eso seas estupida? - _gruño - _Todo lo que debes hacer es mantener a un esposo feliz y no puedes hacerlo._

Otra vez lo mismo...

- No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia - me defendi. Siempre era lo mismo con ella.

- _¡No seas insolente! - _grito por la linea telefonica - _Soy tu madre y merezco tu respeto. ¡Por Dios, Isabella! ¿Como es posible que Mike no quiera estar contigo?, Lo mas apropiado para estos casos es que te has dejado estar. ¿Que no haces ejercicios?, ¿Tan gorda estas?_

_- _Basta mama - le dije - No estoy gorda. Ademas si Mike quiere salir, que salga. No puede estar encerrado en la casa.

- _Pues deberia. No tengo tiempo para estarlo perdiendo cntigo. Cuando regrese tu marido dile que necesito hablar con el. Adios._

Dicho esto me corto. Suspire mientras dejaba el telefono conectado y caminaba de vuelta a la cocina.

Siempre era lo mismo que todo eso ya no me afectaba. Renne siempre llamaba, o para deecirme que estaba gorda, o para charlar con Mike. Mi padre era quien llamaba para preguntar como estaba y para saber que necesitaba. Mi madre nunca lo hacia.

A a mañana siguiente me desperte sola y no me extraño. Mire el reloj de mi mesita de noche y me di cuenta de que aun nadie llegaba a la casa. Por lo que sali de la cama y me fui inmediatamente a dar una ducha fria.

Necesitaba habalr con Edward. Toda la noche estuve pensando en el dia anterior. De como el habia mal entendido mi silencio. Me agrdaba su compañia y si el era el unico hombre con el que podia charla dentro de la casa, me parecia fantastico. Aunque claro veriamos si el podia y queria serlo.

Cuando escuche las puertas abrirse, me vesti rapidamente. Entre mas rapido bajaba a charlar con el, mejor. Me puse unos jeans, una blusa a cuadros y las mismas chapulinas del dia anterior. Baje rapidamente las escaleras, pero al dar la vuelta choque de frente con May.

- ¡Oh, mi niña! - grito llevandose una mano al pecho - Me has asustado.

- Lo siento May. Iba apurada.

- Lo he notado - sonrio.

- Si me disculpas - sonrei cortezmente y entre a la cocina. Entonces lo vi, iba saliendo de esta con un vaso de leche en las manos - ¡Ed...!

- ¿Bella? - calle inmediatamente al escuchar esa voz detras mio.

¡Mierda!

Me voltee lentamente y le di cara a Mike, quien estaba parado en la puerta de la cocina, con el pelo rebuelto. La corbata floja y el saco en las manos. Sin contar que estaba completamente borracho y podia verle perfectamente, en el cuello de la camisa, lapiz labial rojo de mujer. Enarque una ceja mientras lo veia.

- ¿Que haces _TU en la cocina_?

- Me desperte temprano y... - _¿Realmente me estaba escuchando?_ - ¿Mike? - le preegunto mientras movia mi mano por delante de sus ojos.

Nada. Solo silencio. Entonces me le acerque mas y me estaba viendo pero su mente parecia no reaccionar.

- ¿Joven? - May le pregunto meciendo suavemente su costado - No podremos subirlo asi nosotras. ¿Le molestaria que llame a Edward?

Negue con la cabeza - Llamelo, porfavor.

May asintio misntras salia por la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio. Minutos despues regreso con el chico de ojos verdes, quien el verme bajo su mirada.

- Vamos, niño - le apuro May - ayuda a la Señora a llevar a el joven a su dormitorio. Yo le preparare un cafe cargado.

- Cl-claro - tartamudeo y paso por mi lado para poner la mano de Mike sobre su hombro.

Hice los mismo con su otro brazo y como pudimos lo trasladamos hacia el segundo piso. Jamas pense que un hombre flacucho como mi esposo pesara tanto. Tuvimos que detenernos varias veces porque yo no daba mas. Cuando estuvimos arriba, entramos al cuarto y practicamente lo tire arriba de la cama. Mike quedo boca abajo durmiendo como un tronco.

- Listo señora - hablo Edward - Con permiso.

Asintio con la cabeza la momento de dar media vuelta, pero colocando una mano en su brazo le detuve. El me miro asombrado.

- Espera.

- No creo que sea conveniente, señora. Su esposo va a despedirme...

- No, no lo hara - me apresure a corregirle mientras soltaba suavemnete su brazo extrañando su dura y suave piel.

- Entonces usted dira. ¿Necesita ayuda en algo mas?

- Ayer... - comence a explicar pero el me detuvo.

- No hace falta - hablo humildemente.

- ¡Claro que hace falta! - grite importandome nada si Mike se despertaba, lo que creia imposible - Dios, debes entenderme.

- Lo hago señora.

- No me digas asi, porfavor - le rogue, el solo me miro fijamente a los ojos - Dejame ser tu amiga, Edward. Eres la unica persona que pasa mas tiempo aqui.

- No creo que sea lo correcto. Si tu marido se entera me correra y quien sabe que hara contigo.

Sonrei, pero no po lo que decia, si no porque me estaba trtando de tu.

- ¿Dije elgo grasioso? - enarco una ceja confundido.

- No, pero me encata que me trates de tu - pude ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro - ¿Ves? Nos llevamos bien Edward. Dejame ser tu amiga.

- Eso deberia pedirlo yo - murmuro sonriendo con una sonrisa torcida increible - ¿Nos vemos despues?

Sonrei, hasta creo que me parecia al gato de _"Alicia en el pais de las maravillas" _por el tamaño de mi sonrisa.

- Claro - le dije feliz, dejandole marchar.

Los días pasaron y agradecí que con Edward nos hiciéramos amigos, mejores amigos. Mike no lo sabia, además, May prometió no decir nada sobre esta repentina confianza que había surgido entre nosotros.

Siempre, después de que Mike se iba a trabajar, hacia un poco de deporte para luego salir al jardín trasero y observarlo hacer su trabajo mientras leía un poco al aire fresco del medio día. Cuando el podía _'descansar' _o ya había terminado el trabajo destinado al día, almorzábamos juntos y nos quedábamos horas y horas charlando. Y al final de DIA siempre reía de el, ya que el tiempo se nos pasaba volando y debía irse prácticamente corriendo para llegar a tiempo a sus clases.

Me sorprendió que el me dijera que compartíamos clase los días sábado. Jamás lo había visto en la facultad, bueno, no es como si prestar mucha atención a la población que estudiaba allí. Cuando llego determinado día, nos quedamos de juntar antes de clase. Me presento a sus amigos, Jasper, Emmett y sus novias, Alice y Rosalie. Todos muy simpáticos y quedamos de reunirnos nuevamente.

La culpa en estos momentos ya no existia. Mike seguia llegando a casa borracho por las noches y lleno de lapiz labial y besos por todas partes de su cuerpo. Ya no le dejaba tocarme, ni siquiera para saludarnos o despedirnos. Hablabamos practicamente nada y cuando lo hacia, me limitaba a responderle con monosilabos o frases cortas. Hasta podria decir que no pensaba en el. Ahora era otra persona quien ocupaba mis pensamientos. Pensaba casi todo el dia en un joven de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes.

Eso de verlo todos los días se estaba volviendo una costumbre, era necesario tenerlo cerca de mí, perderme en sus orbes verdes, oler su característico aroma y escuchar su melodiosa risa. Pero lo más fuerte de todo, era combatir contra el gran deseo que crecía cada vez más en mi interior, un deseo que creí muerto al no sentirlo con Mike. Más, este era mucho más fuerte, mucho más poderoso. Cada vez que estaba a su lado, mis manos picaban por acariciar sus hebras cobrizas, mis labios se morían por besas los suyos y mi cuerpo pedía a gritos su calor. Y podía notar que por su parte era igual de poderosa la lujuria, podía verlo cuando vestía prendas pequeñas, como me devoraba con los ojos.

Mas, todo se volvió una mierda cuando Mike comenzó a quedarse mas en casa. Claro los fines de semana seguía saliendo, pero en las mañanas el se quedaba trabajando en casa, dejándome completamente sola por las noches. Le agradecí completamente cuando ordeno que su _'guarda espaldas'_ ya no me siguiera mas. Había visto poco a Edward y eso me mataba. El sabía todo sobre mi, _absolutamente todo_.

Y justo este día, cuando Mike había salido de viaje por.. ¿Semanas? el no venia a trabajar. Quise verlo el sábado en clases, mas, el no se reunió con nosotros. Si no, con una rubia preciosa. Pude ver como la manoseaba y coqueteaba con ella. La sangre me hirvió y solo quería ir hacia el y dejarle un par de cachetadas.

- ¿Saben quien es? - le pregunte a los chicos mientras estabamos sentados en un cafe.

- Ni idea - respondio Emmett hechadose un muffin entero a la boca. Jasper rio cuando Rosalie le dio un golpe detras de su cabeza.

- Cerdo - le dijo y Emmett solo se encogio.

- ¿Por que preguntas, Bella? - me pregunto Alice mirandome escrutinamente.

Si habia algo que habia aprendido a conocer de ella, es que era muy observadora y era capaz de darse cuenta de cosas con solo verte. Si una cosa agradecia de haber conocido a Edward es que me habia presentado a maravillosos chicos.

Emmett McCarthy era practicamente un niño que le gusta deborarlo todo y jugar Wii. Era un tipo enorme, creo que elo mas enorme que habia visto, pero todo lo que poseia de enorme, lo tenia de buen corazon. Roslaie y Jasper Hale eran gemelos. Ambos rubios de ojos azules. Rosalie era una belleza, todo lo que un hombre podria desear, aunque claro ella solo tenia ojos para Emmett. Y Jasper era todo un caballero, solo que demasiado reservado y por supuesto, con solo ojos para Alice. Alice por su parte, era una duende extrovertida. Amaba las compras de cabello negro y ojos avellana. Una de sus caracteristicas era su baja estatura, sin mencionar que apenas pasaba el metro sesenta y portaba tacos con mas de doce centimetros.

- No nada - me encogi de hombros quitando la vista de su mesa y la centre en mi cafe - Solo curiosidad.

- ¿Estas segura? - por su tono de voz sabia que ella sospechaba que ya odiaba a esa rubiecita, pero era mejor aparentar por lo que me volvi a encoger de hombros.

- Es Tanya Denali - me contesto Jasper mirandome - He escuchado que viene de buena familia.

- Aaah - murmure al momento de dar un sorbo - Rosalie - la llame para cambiar de tema, ella me miro - ¿Entendiste la tesis de hoy?

Rosalie me asintio y comenzo a explicarme, sin embargo Alice me dio unas pataditas debajo de la mesa y me dejo claro que hablariamos luego.

El lunes paso y el vino a trabajar, aunque el me ignoro olímpicamente. Estaba indignada y enfadada. Me ignoraba a mí, sin embargo, estaba completamente segura que esa rubia había estado en su cama. Definitivamente ODIABA A TANYA DENALI.

Esa noche, sin tener nada más que hacer, tome mi portátil y me conecte a Internet. Hoy debía terminar un ensayo para mañana. No me había dado cuenta, pero el día ya se había ido completamente y la noche predominaba a estas horas. Enfadada puse Google y busque el famoso nombre Denali.

Salia poco, solo que su padre, Eleazar Denali, era uno de los abogados mas buenos en Estados unidos y aparecian fotografias de el. Al parecer venia de una familia humilde que guardaba el dinero que su padre ganaba.

Desperté al otro día con frío. Estaba completamente nublado. Con pereza baje las escaleras. May hoy no vendría y estaría sola en aquella casa. Mire hacia afuera y lo vi. Mi corazón comenzó a martillar violentamente.

Necesitaba hablar con el.

_Ahora. _

Salí a paso decidido. El pareció sentirme, mas no volteo a verme.

- Edward - le llame, el me ignoro - ¡Edward!

Se giro y si las miradas matasen, yo ya estaría enterrada tres metros bajo tierra.

- ¿Que quiere, _señora_?

No me paso desapercibido el asco con el que nombre 'señora'. Trate de disimular el dolor que eso me habia provocado.

- ¿Por que te comportas así?

- ¿Como? - enarco una ceja mientras se volvía a agachar y volvía con su trabajo.

- Así, ¡Como un idiota!

Le grite mientras temblaba de frío. Golpe su espada con una de mis manos y el volteo a verme, alterado.

- ¿Que quiere, señora Newton?

Su tono de voz nuevamente me dejo helada, aunque estaba dudando si era el clima o eran sus hirientes miradas. Sabia que el estaba comportándose así para dejarme claro que NO quería hablar en este momento, sin embargo no caería en su juego.

Quería explicaciones.

¡Ya!

- ¿Por que me has ignorado? - enarque una de mis cejas - ¿Por que no has venido?

Sonrío.

- Yo no te pregunto el porque de tus actos.

- Dime, Edward. ¿Quien era esa rubia? ¿Te acostaste con ella?

Estaba tan furiosa que comencé a hablar sin pensar. Y lo que mas me calentaba era que El me observaba y se reía...

- ¿Estas celosa? Además, que me dices tú, ¿Por que te acuestas con tu marido? No seas ingenua...

- No es lo mismo. Ahora explícame.

El me ignoro y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado oeste del jardín. Sentía como cada vez hacia más frío. Mire hacia el cielo sintiéndome como la mujer más estupida del mundo. Podía sentir las lágrimas que corrían por mi rostro. Ahora lo entendía todo. Ahora entendía el porque de mi comportamiento. Estaba celosa y la razón de ello era por mi amor hacia el. Si lo amaba, pero era algo indebido.

- Ey, no he parado de hablar contigo - corrí hacia el, tratando de alcanzarlo - aunque fuese, necesitaba decirle lo que sentía.

- Entra a la casa.

Pude sentir como las gotas del cielo caían sobre mis hombros, pero no me importo. Seguí caminando detrás de el, aunque mi camino cada vez de hacia mas difícil ya que el barro con mis zapatos de levantarse eran una combinación atroz. Las gotas caían con mayor fuerza, pero mas me dolía mi corazón.

- ¡Dime, Edward! ¡¿Por que te comportas así? - volvió a ignorarme y en un momento de desesperación volví a gritarle - ¡Eres un maldito cobarde y poco hombre!

El se detuvo, dio media vuelta y se acerco a mí, deteniéndose a centímetros de mi rostro.

- ¿Quieres saber el porque de mis actos? ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Asentí deslumbrada. Su voz era una mezcla de rabia, pena y descontrol mezclados. Mi garganta se seco y ya no sabia lo que pensar, sentí o hacer. Su aroma me había aturdido los sentidos.

- No puedo estar cerca de ti, Bella. Me duele saber que nunca serás mía. Me duele saber que jamás te tendré en mis brazos, quiero sentir mi cuerpo junto al tuyo. Besarte, tocarte, pero eso nunca podrá ser. .. Nunca. ¿Y sabes por que quiero eso? - negue aturdida - Por que te amo, Isabella.

**(Edward POV)**

_"Siento a tu cuerpo pedirme en silencio_

_Que te proteja y te lleve en mis sueños_

_Cierra los ojos no tengas miedo_

_Que entre mis brazos yo te tengo"_

Ya estaba todas las cartas sobre la mesa. Mi corazón estaba en sus manos. Ella lo tomaría, haciéndome el hombre más feliz de la tierra, o dejándolo. La comprendería fuese cual fuese su decisión. Su silencio me atormentaba. En estos momentos deseaba leer su mente. Ella solo estaba aquí, frente a mi, viéndome como su tuviese cinco ojos.

Resignado, quise voltearme, mas, lo que siempre quise estaba ocurriendo.

Sus labios estaban sobre los míos. Lo que siempre había deseado estaba ocurriendo y debía aprovecharlo. Quizás nunca mas pasase esto y de verdad que quería aprovecharla. Ella se colgó de mi cuello mientras nuestros labios se aplastaban en un suave beso sin profundizar. Alcance su cinturita entre mis brazos y la estreche contra mi cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que sentía que la fuerte llovizna caía sobre nuestros cuerpos.

Pedí permiso temerosamente con mi lengua, delineando suavemente su labio inferior con esta. Ella acepto y pensé estar en el paraíso. Las sensaciones experimentadas con Bella no eran nada parecidas a las vividas con Tanya. No se parecía a ninguna otra chica. No supe como, pero de pronto estamos caminando hacia la casa mientras nuestras lenguas se movían en sincronización. Como pude, abrí la puerta de cristal corredora y entramos, completamente mojados a la casa. Cuando el aire nos falto, mis labios no dejaron su cuerpo, estos se dirigieron a su adictivo cuello.

No le iba a mentir. Amaba a Bella desde que tenía memoria. Recuerdo perfectamente el día en que la vi en el instituto por primera vez. Nosotros, el instituto visitante, estábamos jugando un partido de futbol, cuando le vi entre todas esa chicas. Ella estaba y no tendría más de 15 años. Luego, no la volví a ver hasta que me la tope en la universidad. Ella no me vio, mas, parecía no ver a nadie. No tenía amigos y tampoco le parecía importar.

Yo, en ese momento era totalmente independiente. Mis padres habían muerto a temprana edad, por lo que toda su fortuna quedo a nombre de mis tíos paternos, quienes todos los meses me depositaban una cantidad mensual. Todo iba bien. Trataba de sacármela de la mente involucrándome con otras mujeres, mas, no daba resultado. Entre más parecía querer sacarla, ella parecía aferrarse a mi mente y corazón.

Recuerdo que pasaba por un apuro económico, cuando un amigo me informo de la tarea de Jardinero, la paga buena y estaba ajustado a mi horario de clase. No voy a mentir. Mi corazón se resucio en ese momento al descubrir que ella era esposa de mi Jefe. Quise seguir trabajando allí después de todo, por lo menos ella sabría que yo existía.

Luego, cuando no lo soporte más, busque un teléfono dentro de la casa cuando May estaba recibiendo flores para el centro de mesa. Cuando ella se fue y vi a Isabella sentada en el lugar que esperaba, golpee para que ella viniese hacia mí.

Recuerdo haberme perdido en su femenina figura, en sus expresivos ojos chocolate y en la gracia con la que se expresaba. Rápidamente nos hicimos amigos, mas, yo no quería hacerme amigo de ella. No quería salir dañado de aquel acercamiento. Sin embargo, no pude cumplirlo. Le presente a mis amistades, quienes eran como mis hermanos. La acogieron al saber mis sentimientos por ella. Todo iba genial, pero un día, el Sr. newton me atrapo mirándola.

- _¿Hermosa, no?_

_Me pregunto mientras se acercaba a mí con sus manos en su espalda. Solo pude asentir mientras volvía al trabajo_

_- Si - suspire - muy bella._

_- Y no sabes lo bien que disfrutamos anoche. Parecía una fiera, una verdadera pantera - río. _

_Yo por mi parte cerré los puños dolido._

_**¡Estupido!**__ - grito mi mente por hacerme falsas esperanzas._

_- No veo las razones para saber ese tipo de detalles, Sr._

_El río _

_- Como sea. NO QUIERO QUE TE ACERQUES A ELLA. ES MIA ¿ESCUCHASTE? SOLO MIA._

Esa noche lo único que podía pensar era en que estaría haciendo ella. Quizás estaba con el, quizás era una mentira. Me propuse alejarme de ella, mas, no pude y aquí estaba. Desnudándola frente a mi, sintiendo por fin su piel contra la mía, mientras nuestras bocas se movían juntas.

- Te deseo tanto, Edward - susurro ella en mi oído, al mismo tiempo que mordía el lóbulo de este. Gemí involuntariamente.

Quería hacerla mía, nada mas que mía.

- No sabes hace cuanto deseo esto - le dije yo al momento de dejarla solo en un fino brasier negro de encaje.

Su piel parecía tan suave, tratando de comprobarlo, con uno de mis dedos fui recorriendo desde su cuello hasta la cinturilla del pantalón de dormir, que aun estaba mojado. La recosté en el sofá y mientras la besaba, con mis manos masajeaba sus dulces y erectas cumbres. Levante un poco su torso, solo para dejar una mano entre ellos y escuchar el leve sonidillo de este al ser desabrochado. Bese sus cumbres, dejando fácilmente sus pezones erectos. Me tome mi tiempo.

Acaricie lentamente su cuerpo, despoje sus ropas lentamente hasta tenerla a mi merced. La bese con amor y cariño. Por que yo deseaba protegerla, nada más. Bella estaba perdida entre las sensaciones. Bese sus cremosas piernas, acaricie su abdomen, sus brazos. Bese, chupe y mordisque sus pliegues y sus clítoris. No la deje devolverme el favor, este día era para ella y si era el ultimo, por lo menos sabia que ella había vivido lo que era el placer en mis brazos.

Al momento de introducirme en ella, fue el verdadero paraíso. Estaba sobre ella, con sus piernas y brazos envolviéndome mientras nos movíamos en una danza placentera y exquisita de la vida misma. Mis movimientos eran lentos y pausados. Quería disfrutar, solo deseaba conservar esto en mi memoria.

- Edward... - llamo entre dulces y suaves gemidos.

- ¿Si?

- Más...

- ¿Que quieres, amor?

- Más rápido... por favor.

- Lo que pidas son órdenes para mí.

Mis movimientos de volvieron casi frenéticos. Podía sentir como ambos estábamos cerca. Ella me aviso y yo me descargue en ella gritando su nombre mientras me deleitaba del mío en sus labios. Si la dejaba embarazada seria un sueño. Así jamás podría separarme de ella. Nos quedamos unidos en uno solo hasta que nuestras respiraciones se volvieron normales. A estas alturas estábamos frente a la chimenea, acostados en el suelo. Me salí de ella y nos quedamos abrasados.

_"Quiero abrir los ojos si es contigo_

_En la madrugada tú yo_

_Unidos y te des cuenta que estoy_

_Mira alrededor ya no hay peligro_

_Estarás por siempre aquí conmigo_

_Aunque te marches amor"_

- Yo también te amo, Edward.

Murmuro dejándome completamente inmóvil. Pensé que estaba dormida. Sonreí, era el hombre mas feliz de la tierra. Esto era lo que había esperado hace demasiado tiempo, pero había algo que necesitaba saber.

- Bella, ¿Dejarías a tu esposo por mi?

- Si, pero aun no puedo hacerlo. Pero ten por seguro que lo hare.

- Me encanta escucharte decir eso.

Sonreí y la bese. Ahora podía ser mía, mas, aun quedaba una cosa.

- Yo no puedo ofrecerte nada parecido a esto. Lo único que tengo es mi amor...

- Y es todo lo que necesito.

Me interrumpió al mismo tiempo que me besaba.

- Pero debes esperarme.

Termino de decir antes de quedarse profundamente dormida en mis brazos.

- Siempre.

Le dije antes de besar su frente y quedarme dormido junta a ella, el amor de mi vida. No me importaba si en este tiempo lo nuestro era prohibido. Lo importante es que nos amábamos y haría todo lo posible para que este durara. Por haoro podia conformarme con este Amor Clandestino.

* * *

><p>Que Lindooos! De verdad niñas que AMO a esta pareja! *.*<p>

Recordandoles...

**PRIMERO - Las historias no se relacionan la una con la otra.**

**SEGUNDO - Los One-shots solo se refiriran cada uno a esa pareja en especial.**

**TERCERO - El unico punto en que se relacionan es en el tema de lo de lo prohibido, del amor que no es posible, que es calndestino.**

****Esta es la historia de Edward & Bella. La cancion inspiradora es "Entre mis Brazos" - de Lu. Recomiendo escuchar la cancion mientras o antes de leerlo para asi entender el motivo de la cancion. Aqui le sdejo el Link, hermosas..

.com/watch?v=YP9Hc61sR5g (recuerden los espacios)

**Ok ahora algo SUMAMENTE IMPORANTE... Necesito su ayuda...**

Necesito que me ayuden a encontrar temas o parejas pohibidas para las parejas de Esme&Carlisle y Jacob&Nessie. Verdaderamente que no se me ocurren muchas cosas... originales. Todos los concejos son bien recibidos...

Nos leemos chickas... ¿Reviews?

S.C


	3. Emmett & Rose La Stripper

**Hola guapas, Los personajes son de SM, la historia es mía y esta basada en la canción "Solamente tu" de Pablo Alboran. **

* * *

><p>*Amor clandestino*<p>

**"La Stripper"**

"Haces que mi cielo

vuelva a tener ese azul,

pintas de colores

mis mañanas solo tú

navego entre las olas de tu voz

y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú..."

- ¿Que haces? - me urgió Lauren al verme levantandome de la cama - Vuelve aqui - señalo la cama.

Negue dandole la espalda al mismo tiempo que me colocaba mis boxer. Esta no era la primera vez que me iba después de que tuviésemos sexo, pero realmente esto no estaba funcionando. No iba a negar que me gustaba el sexo duro y rapido, pero con Lauren, la quimica no se daba. Puede que fuese sumisa, pero no eramos sexualmente compatibles.

Y no es que ella fuese fea, o algo parecido. Al contrario era hermosa. Cabello castaño, linda sonrisa y cuerpo estupendo, pero no me sentia físicamente atraido y el sexo ya se volvia aburrido y rutinario.

Recogi la camisa del suelo junto con los pantalones, los que me coloque inmediatamente.

- Emmet, enserio. Vuelve a la cama.

- Lauren, no - negue nuevamente.

Sabia que ella se habia idealizado con nuestra relacion. Hace un rato, cuando habiamos terminado de tener relaciones sexuales, lo unico que habia hecho era hablar sobre nuestro futuro juntos. Que la casa aqui, que el matrimonio alla.

No es que le fuese alegico a aquellas cosas, pero no me veia en un futuro con una mujer asi. A Lauren lo unico que le preocupaba era su imagen, pasar tiempo con amigas y de compras. Se podria decir que gastaba todo el dinero de su padre, porque si. Su padre aun le daba dinero con 24 años.

Y no era solo eso lo que me molestaba, pasaba a ser mas alla de lo sexual. Pero por ejemplo a mi me gustaba pasar tiempo con la persona qaue queria, divertirnos juntos, reírnos y durante nuestra realcion con Lauren eran pocas veces donde fuimos al cine. A ella solo le gustaba ir a restaurantes caros para llegar a mi casa, o a la suya, y tener sexo.

- Emmett - hizo un puchero - no te vayas. Dijiste que te quedarías toda la noche.

- Lauren, no puedo quedarme.

- Aun tienes mucho que hacer - dijo quitandose la sabana que cubría su delgado cuerpo.

- No puedo - no queria llegar y lanzarle la bomba.

Colocandome la camisa y los zapatos, sali de la habitación con ella siguiendome, desnuda. Sin embargo eso no me afectaba en lo mas minimo. Y no es como si fuese una sorpresa. Siempre habia tenido problemas con las erecciones. Se podria decir que Lauren tenia que trabajar doble para que mi "amigo" despertara.

- Bebe - me tomo de un brazo y se apego a mi pecho, colocandome una mano en su caliente sexo - no te puedes ir y dejarme asi de caliente.

Esto no podia seguir asi. Yo no podia seguir fingiendo que ella me interesaba o que me interesaba nuestro sexo. Yo no era asi, lo fui, pero realmente ahora solo quería encontrar una mujer con la que pudiese compartir todo, no solo el sexo, como lo hacia con Lauren. Una mujer que confiase en mi como yo en ella, con la que pudiese ir al circo, slair a bailar o simplemente divertrnos jugando Wii o XBox en la casa.

- Lauren, tapate, ¿Quieres? - le pedi quitando mi mano de su cuerpo y alejandome de ella.

- Antes no te molestaba - parecia confundida pero se coloco el abrigo que le pasaba - ¿Que ocurre? - fruncio el ceño.

- Esto ya no puede seguir - respire - Ya no podemos seguir juntos.

Lauren me observo en estado de shock, antes de llevarse una mano donde se juntaba el abrigo y apretarse aun mas.

- ¿Que?

Respire profundamente. Sabia que le estaba ahaciendo daño. Quizas no me amaba pero toda chica odia que un hombre termine con ella.

- Esto se termino.

- ¡¿Y me lo dices despues de acostarte conmigo? - grito. Entrecerre los ojos ante esto - ¡Eres un cerdo asqueroso!

La mire. Sabia perfectamente que esta seria su reaccion, ya me habia pasado antes. Ahora vendria la hora de que ella comenzaria a llorar y me golpearia. Pero no estaba dispuesto a que me golpeara.

- Lo siento - dije observando como sollozaba en silencio. Me gire y sali por la puerta.

* * *

><p>- ¡Vamos, Emmett! - rugio Tyler, mi socio luego de salir de aquella reunion tan importante para la empresa.<p>

- No, no pienso ir a un _Club de Strippers, _Tyler - dije tajantemente.

No queria ir a un lugar de esos donde iban hombres desesperados a ver a chicas desesperadas que buscaban dinero de la forma mas sencilla y decidian que mostraban su cuerpo y ofrecer servivios sexuales era la mejor manera.

- No es un club de Strippers, es ¡_La casa de los Sueños_! - hablo Tyler como si yo supiese la verdadera importancia de ese Club.

- Estoy cansado, no quiero ir.

- ¡Vamos, hombre! Hace seis meses que no te enrollas con , a excepcion de Erika, pero ella dice que no se... bueno tu sabes.

Era cierto.

Hace una semana habia intentado algo con una compañera de trabajo, sin embargo cuando estabamos en los juegos sexuales, ella no pudo hacer que mi miembro vibrara. No tuve la maldita ereccion en ninguna de las tres veces que lo intentamos y eso me estaba volviendo loco.

No quería intentarlo con nadie mas ya que no soportaria ser tratado como precoz o algun termino similar. Yo no lo era, solo que esta cosa no queria levantarse ni aunque imaginara a Kristen Stewart.

- No quiero hablar de eso - gruñi sacando las llaves de mi coche.

- No te vayas, acompañanos.

Suspire agotado. No esta dispuesto a ir, beber como desquisiado mientras observaba como chicas se desnudaban ante mis ojos sin tener el mayor respeto antes sus cuerpos. No negaba que habia ido en ocasiones a lugares como esos, pero en esos tiempos era un adolecente que solo deseaba divertirse. Mas, ahora realmente no me llamaban la atencion.

- Tyler - intente de nuevo.

- No, no - el nego mientras me empujaba por la espalda - Hombre, tienes 33 años. Eres joven, rico y soltero. Nada te ata para ir a tu departamento y dormirte. Solo, ven a divertirte.

Era verdad, con 33 años era uno de los empresarios mas jovenes y adinerados de la zona. Era el presidente de las compañías McCarthy ltda. Nos dedicabamos a fabricar asfalto y era realmente un buen negocio.

Tyler Crowley era mi socio, quien tenia el 20 por ciento de las acciones de la empresa en general y el era el gerente comercial de la empresa. Nuestros padres siempre habian sido buenos amigos, por lo que cuando mis padres habian decidido empezar con este negocio, inmediatamente el padre de Tyler se les unio y gracias a el, todo empezo a ir bien. Tyler era un tipo de 28 años, que estaba soltero y solo pensaba en pasar el momento. Vivir la vida como diria el.

Sin embargo, eso ya no era lo que yo deseaba. Yo quería encontrar a una chica ideal. La chica con la que me depidiera de ella con un beso en las noches y que despertara conmigo en las mañanas. Una chica que supiese lo que significaba la palabra fiel y que tambien quisiese un futuro amplio y amigable. Un futuro con hijos y una vida tranquila.

Pero las palabras de Tyler me habian hecho reaccionar. Era verdad que era joven aun y soltero. Aunque aun estaba el problema mas grande que tenia. Y era que mi _'amigo'_ no se despertaba.

¡Dios! Erika era un bombom y la habia tenido entre mis piernas, arrodillada mientras me la chupaba pero ni siquiera eso logro que mi pene se erectara. No queria volver a pasar alguna verguenza asi. Mas, necesitaba relajarme y irme solo a casa no era la mejor opcion.

- Vamos, di que si - me urgio Mike, otro de los chicos que trabajaba en la empresa.

Suspire derrotado.

- Vale, vale. Vamos, aunque prefiriria ir a casa, echarme en el sofá con mi Wii, una pizaa y un par de cervezas.

- ¡Oh, hombre! - rio Tyler - No seas niñita y vamos a divertirnos un rato.

Media hora despues estabamos frente a un espacioso local, que tenia un gran cartel que decia con luces de neon _"La casa de los Sueños"_ con dos sombras de mujeres a sus costados. Los chicos estacionaron mi jeep en el parking y entramos.

El lugar era espacioso, y luces de todos colores brillaban por el lugar. Pòdia ver un escenario al fondo del local, donde estaban varios barras de acero (caños) y chicas bailaban en ellos. Habian varias mesas cerca de este escenario, pero en las esquinas se encontraban mesas privadas que tenian en exclusivo una barra de acero para que alguna bailarina en especial les bailara.

Por otra parte, habia un bar, donde varias chicas en diminutos bikinis, servian tragos y charlaban con los escasos hombres que estaban ahi. Y mas al fondo habia un gran pasillo que seguramente debian de ser las habitaciones privadas. Lugar donde no pensaba ir nunca.

- Ven, sentemonos por alli.

Tanto Mike como yo le seguimos y desidimos sentarnos en una de las mesas que tenian una barra de acero. Los chicos se sentaron en las esquinas dejandome sentado en medio de ellos dos, con la vista hacia el escenario.

- Bienvenidos a _"La Casa de los Sueños_"- saludo de pronto una chica pelirroja con cuerpo curvilineo, quien miraba fijamente a Tyler con una sonrisa coqueta.

- Hola preciosa - saludo Mike. La pelirroja solo lo observo mientras lamia sensualmente sus labios.

- ¿Que les puedo ofrecer? - su voz era sugerente y pude presenciar como a Mike ya le habia afectado el tono de voz de la chica ya que su ereccion no hacia mas que crecer y crecer.

- Todo lo que quieras, hermosa - susurro con la baba colgando, por lo que tuve que colocarle un codazo firme en sus costillas - ¡Aunchh!, Emm! Eso dolio.

Me rei estrepitosamente cuando el comenzó a sobarse el lugar donde le habia golpeado. Sin embargo aminore mi risa al momento de darme cuanta que varias chicas del lugar me observaban divertidas.

- Ignoralo - le dijo Tyler a la chica, quien miraba con repulsión a Mike - Dame un Whiskey doble con hielo.

- Me apunto - le dije a la chica y ella me cerro un ojo mientras se lamia _nuevamente_ los labios.

- ¿Algo mas? - pregunto esta - Tenemos varias chicas disponibles - señalo con la cabeza la barra de acero privada de nuestra mesa.

Entonces le paso un menu a Tyler, seguramente con todas las chicas disponibles. Entonces alce la vista y mire nuevamente el club.

Habia una chica en especial que bailaba en el escenario principal. Las luces se enfocaban en ella y podia decir que su cabello era lacio y rubio, mas, no podia ver nada mas de su rostro ya que el sombrero de vaquero que usaba le daba oscuridad a su rostro.

Traia una chaquitilla vaquera y unos short de jean gastados, unas botas hasta mas arriba de la rodilla y un latigo en mano. La presentaron y ella salio a todo ritmo mientras meneaba sus caderas de un lado a otro.

La musica era contry por lo que ella comenzo a hacer los tipicos movimientos solo que en ella se veian mucho mas sensuales. Entonces, lentamente deslizo la chaquetilla, quedandose solamente con un top negro que penas cubria sus pechos. Se subio a la barra y trepo hasta llegar a lo mas alto, donde se sujeto solo con sus brazos y se abrio de piernas mostrandonos a todos lo largas y cremosas que eran.

No sabia que estaba pasando, pero podia sentir perfectamente como la sangre se iba de mi cuerpo a _otras _partes. Especialmente partes donde antes me era imposible despertar.

Pude sentir que Tyler me decia algo sobre a quien escogería, sin embargo yo no podia apartar la vista de aquella hermosa mujer que bailaba sensualmente en el escenario principal. Movia sus caderas de un lado hacia otro, un movimiento perfectamente cordinado mientras que acariciaba su cabello con la plama de sus manos. Bajo sus manos por los costados de su cuerpo y comence a sentir las punzadas que daba mi miembro al estar atrapado entre mis pantalones.

No sabia porque, ni como, ni cuando, pero de pronto me encontraba frente al escenario observando como la bella rubia hacia maniobras con la barra de acero. Se habia quitado los shorts, por lo que estaba solo con una tanga negro que mostraba todo su culo, un bello culo a decir verdad.

Entonces ella volteo, y llevo sus manos a el top, el cual saco de su cuerpo, dejando sus pechos descubiertos. Los hombres comenzaron a aullar y algo desperto en mi. No quería que nadie mas, ademas de mi, la viese asi. Podiamos ver como masajeaba sus senos, como pelliscaba sus pezones. Pero yo no queria que nadie mas la viese hacer eso.

_Yo queria hacer eso._

Los babosos de los hombres comenzaron a colocarles billetes de hasta 100 dolares en su tanga mientras ella movia sus caderas, y con una de sus manos jugueteaba con el latigo de sus manos.

Empece a sudar frio. Lo unico que queria, ademas de que nadie mas la viera, era tomarla entre mis brazos, llevarla hasta una de esas habitaciones y hacerla gritar mi nombre hasta quedar difonica. Queria saber qcomo seria lamer esas cumbres, queria saber que se sentiria estar dentro de ella y mi erecto pene no parecia renunciar a esa idea.

¡Por dios! Era la primera chica que hacia que se me parara con solo verla, salvo que habia un problema. Esa chica era una stripper. Una stripper que movia sus caderas sensualmente al ritmo de la musica, a la vez que subia y bajaba con ellas. Entonces dio media vuelta y engancho una pierna a la barra de acero y se echaba hacia atras poniendo sus manos en sus pechos al momento de sonreirle al publico.

Entonces me fije, sus ojos eran del mas profundo azul y sus labios estaban con un lapiz labial rojo. Siguio haciendo piruetas con la barra hasta que dejo libre mente sus manos y recorrio su cuerpo con ellas, deteniendose en su monte venus, para ingresar una mano dentro de su tanga y comenzar a masturbarse delante de todos. Juro que solo deseaba estar alli arriba para ser _yo _quien tuviese mi mano ahi, no ella. Entonces las luces se apagaron indicando que habia sido el final del show.

Los hombres aullaron y yo no podia sacar la mente de aquella exquisitez.

- Y que no querias venir - se rio Tyler cuando llegue a sentarme nuevamente a la mesa, donde una chica castaña bailaba en la barra con su torso desnudo, para pasar a el regazo de Mike y frotarse contra el.

Solo me limite a encogerme de hombros y le quite la "_carta_" de chicas a Tyler de las manos. Comence a buscar entre las fotografias hasta que ella parecio entre mis ojos.

_Rose - _repitio mi mente al momento de sonreir abiertamente.

* * *

><p>No podia creer lo que esta chica me estaba haciendo. Esta era la tercera vez que venia al club solo para verla. Aunque me molestaba que ella prestara sus "servicios", por lo que nunca estaba disponible. Segun la pelirroja de la otra noche, para Rose habia que sacar hora.<p>

Sin embargo hoy solo habia bailado y se habia marchado. Por lo que me tome la cerveza de un trago y sali hacia el exterior. Entonces, unos ruidos me llamaron la atención. Parecian dos personas discutiendo, por lo que me acerque sigilosamente.

- ¡Sueltame, Royce! - exclamo una voz de mujer, una voz sensual y provocativa para mis oidos.

Sin querer segui acercandome. Queria asegurarme que la chica estuviese ien. Si eran una pareja les dejaria tranquilos y me marcharia. Pero lo que vio estaba lejos de ser algo "tranquilo". Un hombre de mediaba edad, borracho, podia verlo en sus movimientos, tenia acorralada a una chica. Chica que solo se le veia el cabello y ese color solo le reconoceria en elguien.

Era _Rose _de eso estaba seguro.

- Vamos nena, no te muevas. Solo quiero provarte - dijo este con voz distorcionada.

- ¡No, no! Dejame, porfavor.

- No te muevas - gruño el, pero ella siguio insistiendo.

- ¡Sueltame, Royce! Hoy no. Prometo que mañana, ¿Si?

- No, voy a provar y hundirme en ese suave coñito tuyo ahora.

- Dejame - susurro - ¡No me toques!

Ella comenzo a removerse, intentando escapar, por lo que el la miro furiosamente y le dio un golpe de puño en una de sus mejillas. Eso me hizo ver rojo, por lo que camine hacia el tipo.

- La señorita dijo que la soltara - hable con voz fuerte e intimidante.

El tipo solo separo su rostro de su cuello, me observo de piez a cabeza y hablo.

- Esta de señorita no tiene nada. Es una perra.

El volvio a poner sus sucias manos en el cuerpo de _mi mujer_ y siguió besando su cuello al mismo tiempo que ella intentaba apartarlo. Me miro fijamente a los ojos y pude ver la suplica silenciosa que me estaba pidiendo. Viendolo todo rojo, agarre al tipo de su camisa, lo separe del cuerpo de ella y le di un buen golpe, lanzandolo inmediatamente al suelo. Me voltee a mirarla y ella estaba con el top rojo con el que habia salido, la tanga y al abrigo que estaba completamente descarrado.

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunte suavemente mirándola. Ella estaba en shock pero me observo y asintio.

- No deberias haber hecho eso - susurro tan bajo que apenas escuche - Royce me matara...

Mire nuevamente al tipo, quien estaba inconsciente en el suelo, por lo que me acerque a la hermosa mujjer que estaba frente a mis ojos y le tome por los hombros. Ella salto asustada. No sabia porque decia que el tipo la mataria, pero no era momento de explicaciones.

- No temas - murmure bajito - No te hare daño, lo prometo - ella asintio asustada - ¿Estas bien? - repitio el movimiento con us cabeza y la observe, temblaba de frio.

Me quite mi chaqueta y se la coloque sobre los hombros. Ella inmediatamente paso sus manos por los brazos y agarro las solapas intentando cubrirse del todo.

- Ven - le tome del brazo y comence a caminar de vuelta a los estacionamiento - ¿Cual es tu coche? - pregunte suavemente.

- Tengo que llamar a un taxi.

- Si quieres te llevo.

- Oh, no. No quiero molestar. Ya hiso suficiente con ayudarme. Gracias.

Sonrio tristemente antes de bajar su cabeza hacia el suelo. No podia describir la sensacion de tenerla cerca mio, de poder observar fijamente su rostro. Era perfectamente hermosa. Ella poseia todo lo que una chica desearia, solo que podia notar una debil luz de perdida y tristeza en sus ojos.

- No es molestia. Ademas a estas horas te saldra dificil encontrar un taxi.

- E-esta bien.

Poniendo una mano en su cintura, la guie hasta donde se encontraba mi jeep, ella al verlo silbo.

- Bonito coche.

- Gracias.

Le abri la puerta del copiloto y al subirse ella comenzo a amarrarse el cinturon. En menso de cinco sgundos estaba a su lado, no podia perder mi tiempo. Puse el aire acondicionado y ella parecia a gusto, salvo que esa pequeña jugada mia hizo que me quedara como un estupido vieldola con una sonrisita en sus bellos labios y con su maravilloso olor invadiendome.

- Nadie nunca habia hecho esto por mi - volvio a sonreirme mientras trataba de cubrirse aun mas con mi chaqueta.

- ¿Por que? - frunci el ceño.

- Soy una stripper y ofresco mis servicios sexuales. Eso no se ve muy bien que digamos.

No sabia que decir, hasta quise hacerme el tonto de que habia estado en ese club, sin embargo ella me observo y nego con su cabeza.

- Te he visto y se que has preguntado por mi - se detuvo mirando su manos- gracias por todo.

Dicho eso me dio su direccion y tuve que poner el vehiculo en movimiento. Regularmente no era de esos chicos que maejaban dentro del limite de velocidad, al contrario, siempre lo pasaba y no me importaba, me gustaba la velocidad pero no queria desperdiciar mi tiempo con ella. Quien sabe cuando la volveria a ver.

Platicamos cosas sin importancia hasta que llegamos a su casa. Vivia a las afuera de la cuidad, la casa era pequeña, pero bastante acogedora. Cuando me detuve, ella quiso sacarse la chaqueta pero negue.

- Quedate - ella quiso resongar - Enserio, quedatela.

- Gracias... - levanto una de sus perfectas cejas - ¿Como te llamas?

No sabia si en ese moemtno saltar y abrasarla o besarla. Por fin estaba preguntando mi nombre.

- Emmett McCarthy, ¿Tu eres?

- Rosalie Hale. Mucho gusto conocerte Emmett y gracias nuevamente.

- No te preocupes - sonrei abiertamente, aunque mo corazon se oprimia al saber que nunca volveria a verla, a excpcion del club, claro esta.

La vi entrar a su casa antes de darme la ultima sonrisa, la sonrisa mas bella y inocente que habia visto y presenciado en mis 30 y tantos años de vida. Sin conocimiento llegue a mi departamento y solo podia pensar en ella, en su sonrisa, en su olor y en la manera rn que su cuerpo me llamaba a la perdicion.

_"Regálame tu estrella,_

_la que ilumina esta noche,_

_llena de paz y de armonía,_

_y te entregaré mi vida"_

Tres dias habian pasado desde que la habia visto y no habia tenido la oportunidad de pasearme por el club. A veces me daba ganas de ir hacia su casa, sin embargo el miedo me lo impedia. Sabia que no la conocia, quizas estaba casada, o tenia pareja. No sabia absolutamente nada de ella y eso me mataba.

Estacione el jeep dentro de un restaurant y me baje sin improtarme si le colocaba seguro o no. Entre al reducido espacio y me sente en una de las solitarias mesas al fondo del local. Me puse a ojear el menu. La camarera vino a atenderme y cuando trajo la comida, comi en silencio mientras pensaba en la encatadora rubia que habia bailado en las tarimas hace semanas.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamiento que apenas percibi a la pareja que entraba en el local.

- ¡Sueltame!

Dijo entre murmullos la chica que vestia un canguro negro y lentes oscuros. El canguro era tan grande que apenas se podia percibir su figura, y su cabello, si es que lo tenia largo, lo llevaba sujeto. Se solto del tipo, que me parecia debilmente conocido, con un codazo y tomo asiento en una de las mesas que se encontraban frente a mi.

- Quedate ahi - ordeno el tipo y entro dentro del restaurant saludando a la camarera con un debil asentimiento de cabeza.

Con curiosidad me quede observando a la chica. Aun no sacaba sus anteojos, pero habia quitado la gorra del canguro y poseia el cabello rubio, de un rubio que solo habia visto una vez. Siendo insistente la mire fijamente. Queria que me mirase y no me importaba si me equivocaba o no. Entonces ella, desapercibida de mi escrutina mirada, llevo las gafas a sus lentes. Confirmando mis sospechas, pero dandome una sorpresa aun mas desagradable.

- ¿Rosalie? - hable despacio. No queria alertar al personal.

Ella levanto la vista de inmediato y me observo confundida. Entonces trago audiblemente y se paso una mano por los labios mientras volteaba a ver que nadie estubiese husmeando.

- ¿Que haces aqui?

Su rostro, no podia creer lo que mos ojos estaban viendo. Todo el lado izquierdo de su ojos estaba hinchado y casi negro por el hematona que tenia en ese lugar. Era obvio que le habian golpeado y descubriria que hijo de perra habia sido.

Un instinto se desperto en mi y sabia que tenia que proteger a esa mujer costase lo que costase. No me importaba perder mi dinero ni nada. Debia y queria protegerla, amarla y cuidarla.

- ¿Que mierda te paso en la cara?

Era conciente de mi tono. Sabia que hablaba con los dientes apretados, pero no me importaba. Queria saber quien habia hecho eso.

- Vete Emmett.

Volteo nuevamente mientras susurraba afligida. Ella temia por algo, lo sabia por que miraba todo el rato hacia la puerta donde habia entrado el chico que la acompañaba. Entonces entendí por que me habia parecido conocido cuando lo vi. Era el mismo hombre que la habia acechado en una de las esquinas del club, el mismo que yo golpee y luego ella menciono que la mataria.

- ¿Fue ese hijo de puta que te hiso eso?

Solte el tenedor de golpe, esparciendo un poco del arroz que contenía mi plato por la mesa. El fuerte sonido alerto a una de las camareras, quien de inmediato les comenzo a hablar a las otras.

- Shhh... Tranquilizate y vete. Tienes que desaparecer de aqui.

Estaba por preguntarle porque debia de irme cuando el tipo salio de la puerta con una de las camareras que le indicaba mi posicion. El me observo y juro que casi sonrio. Camino hacia nosotros mientras que Rosalie se encogia de hombros, con miedo.

- Asi que, ¿Tu eres la mierda que me golpeo? - sonrio - quien diria que estarias almorzando en mi restaurant. Esta vez no saldrás ileso, niño bonito.

Dicho eso, se tiro sobre mi, tomando las solapas de mi camisa en el proceso. Sin importarme nada, lo tire hacia el lado mientras que Roslaie gritaba desconsolada. Intente ponerme de pie, pero el se me volvio a tirar ensima mientras me daba de puñetasos en la cara.

Enfurecido, lo tire al suelo y se sente sobre el. Comence a dar zurdas en su rostro, sin importarme que mi mano estuviese toda latimada el dia anterior. El tipo gritaba insultos hacia mi persona y hacia Rose, a quien le pedia ayuda. Pero este pagaria todas las que le había hecho a ella. Pagaria esas marchas en su rostro.

- ¡Emmett, basta! ¡Por favor detenganse!

Ninguno de los dos hicimos caso y en un intento de ver si estaba bien, el me volteo y me dio de golpes en el estomago.

- ¿Que pasa aqui?

Los tres miramos hacia la puerta y un tipo con un arma entraba en la habitacion guidado por una de las camareras. El tipo podia facilmente tumbarme con lo alto y musuloso que era. Su piel era blanca, no tenia cabello y su mirada congelaba hasta la ultima persona en el mundo. Trate de que el no me intimidara.

- Disparale, Felix, ¡Disparale a esta mierda! - grito Royce antes de que le diera un buen derechazo.

Estaba seguro que escuche como cargaba el arma cuando Roslaie tomo mi brazo y me jalo.

- ¡Vamonos!, ¡Corre!

Me levante por voluntad propia y corri tras ella a una de las puertas traseras. Pasamos por una de las bodegas hasta que dimos con la salida oficial, el único problema es que mi carro estaba por el otro lado.

- Esperame aqui - le dije en un murmullo.

- ¿Que?, No no, ¿estas loco?

Sin decir nada, corri hasta el estacionamiento. Pude ver por los cristales como Royce se levantaba y parecia gritarle a el grandulon. Entonces me subi al jeep y el sonido del motor los alerto porque ambos salieron apuntando con sus armas. Sentí la adrenalina en mi cuerpo, mucho mayor que cuando uno pelea. Sin preocuparme del trafico puse marcha atras velozmente, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba como una de las balas chocaba contra el guarda barros. Pase por Rose, quien estaba contra una pred y ella se subio agilmente calzando su gorra y sus lentes en su rostro.

- ¿Estas bien? - le pregunte acelerando, con el miedo persistente por si nos seguian.

- Si - respondio mirando por las ventanillas del jeep.

Mire su rostro y podia ver la angustia alli. Sabia que ella estaba . Sin decir nada mas, conduje dando vueltas por si nos seguian. Cuando estuve seguro de que no corríamos peligro, estacione en mi casa y bajamos. AL entrar ella se fue a mirar nuevamente por las ventanas mientras cerraba las cortinas.

- Debes dejarme ir - hablo atropelladamente - No nos dejaran en paz. No se como es que no nos siguieron. ¡Dios! necesito irme antes de que hagan algo. Los conozco, pueden dañar a las chicasa, pueden destruir todo...

Rosalie comenzo a pasearse por la estancia, poniendo las manos en su rubio cabello, hablando tan rapido que apenas era un suave murmullo para mis oidos.

- Rose - la llame, ella no reacciono - Rose . otro intento un poco mas alto, pero nada - ¡Rosalie! - grite y ella volteo a verme.

- ¡Mierda! - llevo sus manos a su boca, asustada - ¿Has visto tu rostro?

Sabia en que estado deberia estar. Ese bastardo golpeaba duro. Negué antes de dejarme caer en el sofa. Necesitaba que ella se tranquilizara, yo podia arreglarmelas.

- No importa, pero tu debes...

- ¿Que no importa? - interrumpió - Estas loco, ¿Tienes un botiquin?

- Segunda puerta a la derecha.

Segundos mas tarde ella volvía con el botiquin. Lo abrio encima de la mesa y saco un trozo de algodon. Dejandome a su merced podia escuchar como murmuraba cosas sin sentido. Me hablaba que me relajara y asi lo hice.

Me entregue a sus manos curativas sin importarme del dolor que provocaba el alcohol en las heridas. Apoye mi cabeza en el respaldo y cerre los ojos. Dejándome llevar por el momento. Dejandome soñar que ella pertenecia alli, conmigo.

Entonces deje se sentir el toque de ella, sin embargo podia sentir aun el sofa hundido a mi lado, podia olor su caracteristico olor. Abriendo los ojos lentamente puede darme cuenta de que ella me observaba fijamente.

- ¿Por que ibas al club?

Su pregunta me pillo con la guardia baja, por lo que no le conteste y me la quede mirando como si estuviese loca.

- Respondeme.

- Yo...

- ¿Tu que..?

- Yo... - suspire, seria mejor que dijese la verdad - Iba alli a verte.

- ¿A verme?

Asenti bajando mi mirada. Sabia que ella en ese moemnto podia agarrar sus cosas e irse, pero sabia que to no la dejaria marchar. Sin embargo, sorprendiéndome, Rose se sento sobre mi regazo a horcajadas, friccionando sus caderas con las mias. Podia sentir como la erección en mis pantalones comenzaba a aparecer.

- ¿Que haces?

Ella, sin responderme, se quito el canguro por la cabeza, dejandose solamente con una remera a tiras de un color rojo pasion.

- De verdad lamento que seas como todos esos cerdos - ella evito verme a los ojos mientras seguia moviendose - pero si ibas al club a verme era porque querias estar conmigo. Y ahora estamos solos, tu y yo...

Su tono en un principio era de desepcion, hasta podria decir que de dolor, pero luego paso a ser sensual y coqueto, de seguro como ella usaba para sus clientes. Con sus manos recorrio desde su cuello hasta llegar al dobladillo de su remera y comenzo a levantarse la.

Sin embargo eso no era lo que yo queria. Admitía que la deseaba, mas que nada en este mundo, pero yo no queria ser un mas. Yo deseaba ser el que se quedara. Por lo que tome su mano suevamente y las aleje de su remera. Rose me observo con confusion.

- Pense que esto era lo que querias, tener sexo conmigo...

- No quiero tener sexo contigo sintiéndome que lo haces por obligacion. Te deseo, es verdad, pero yo quiero hacerte el amor, Rosalie. Yo quiero que te quedes conmigo, que seas mia. No deseo ser uno mas...

Podia jurar que sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al moemnto de ue me abrasaba fuertemente. Senti las lagrimas en mi hombros, pero solo me limite a abrasarla fuerte contra mi, queriando formar una sola persona.

- No sabes cuanto deseo hacerlo, pero Royce...

- Shhh - la tranquilice - yo te protegeré.

Ella solo me observo antes de posar sus suaves y carnosos labios sobre los mios. En un princiopio era un beso lento, pero Rose comenzo a llevar el ritmo, entrando su lengua a mi boca firamente, dandole un toque mas sensual y caliente al beso. Queriendo calamar las cosas, la aleje.

- No quiero que te sientas presionada...

- No lo hago - poso sus labios contra los mio - desde la primera noche me gustastes Emmett. No sabes cuanto he deseado esto.

Dejandome llevar por la densa pasion que sentia por ella, volvi a besarla, esta vez sin deternerla. Movi mis manos por los costados de su cuerpo, reconociéndola. La escuche gemir al momento de que uno de mis dedos tocara uno de sus pezones.

No recordaba la ultima vez que habia estado asi con una chica, solo sabia que Roslaie no era una simple mujer. Era mi mujer.

Mirandola a los ojos, quite su remera lentamente, dejando su piel al descubierto. Me sorpendi al ver que no traia sujetador, por lo que sus hermosos pechos estaban frente a mi, llemandome a lamerlos, a morderlos. Segui mis instintos y ella gimio en respuerta mientras llevaba sus manos a mi pelo.

- Eres hermosa, Rose.

Susurre contra su piel y ella se estremecio.

Jugue con sus pechos, chupandolos y lamiéndolos laternadamente mientras que me yudaba con una de mis manos. Cuando acabe con ellos, subi por su cuello dejando pequeños besos y mordiscos, para volver a beber de sus labios. Ella me besaba ardientemente y juraba que su sabor era mucho mejor que su olor. Desabotono mi camisa lentamente, teniamos todo el tiempo posible y lo menor de todo era la confianza que teniamos. La palabras sobraban.

Sentir su pecho denudo contra el mio era el mejor regalo que ella podia ofrecerme. Me sentia bien con ella asi, bajo de mi cuerpo, a mi merced. Mirandome como el unico hombre del mundo. Volvi a disfrutar de sus labios, antes de bajar, por sus cuello, por su clavicula. Bese su plano estomago y me tope con la cinturilla de su jeans.

- Quitalo.

Me ordeno y asi lo hice. Los baje por sus cremosas piernas, dejandola solo en unas lindas tangas negras.

- Los tuyos también.

Hablo autoritaria al mometno de pasar sus manos por mi pecho, asiendo que me estremeciera. Podia jurar que mis boxer ya no daban mas con mi ereccion.

Me volvi a tumbar sobre ella, luego de quitarme mis vaqueros y bese de inmediato de vientre. Queria explorar cada sentimetro de su cuerpo, cada lugar que hubiese por descubrir. Pidiendole permiso con los ojos, el cual obtuve, puse una de mas manos por debajo de la tanga, encontrandome con el calor de su monte venus, con los pliegues suaves y resbaladizos por sue xcitacion.

Sin aguantarme, tire de ese pequeño hilo, el cual sedio inmediatamente. Bese cada porcion de sus piernas, hasta llegar a su sexo, donde enterre mi rostro entre sus piernas inmediatamente. Rosalie gimio fuetemente mientras que agarraba mi cabello entre sus manos hecha puños. Puse sus muslos en mis hombros mientras bebia de ella. Ayudandome con una de mis manos, meti dos de ellos en su cavidad mientras que mi lengua jugaba con su hinchado clitoris.

Cuando la senti que estaba a punto de venirse, me aleje de ella, ganandome una de las peores miradas de mi vida.

- Estaba a punto Emm - hablo apoyandose en sus codos para verme.

- Lo se, amor, pero tendremos mucho tiempo para eso después. Ahora lo que deseo es estar dentro de ti.

Ella gimio al momento de que yo me colocaba entre sus piernas y me introducia en una sola estocada. El aire abandono mis pulmones. Ella era malditamente estrecha, demasiado como para vender su cuerpo sexualemente. Mis ovimientos eran lentos y suaves, no queria lastimarla, pero sus gmidos entrecortados me indicaban lo contrario.

- Mas...

- ¿Que quieres, amor?

- Mas rápido.

Obedeciendo le, hice mis movimientos cortos, pero rapidos, demasiado rapidos. Rose gritaba debajo de mi cuerpo y enterraba su rostro en mi cuello.

Yo sentía que el espiral crecia y crecia, sbaia que me iba a venir y sabia que ella tambien. Podia sentir sus paredes aprisionando, extorcionando a mi miembro.

- Me vengo Emm...

- Déjalo fluir.

Dicho eso, podia sentir como ambos terminabamos al mismo tiempo haciendo este el mejor climax que habia tenido en mucho tiempo. Colapse bajo el cuerpo de Rose, pero ella no se inmuto con mi peso, solo acaricio mi cabello lentamente. Al recomponerme, sali de su interior y me coloque a su lado, atrayendola hacia mi.

- Te quiero - susurre en su oido, pude sentir su sonrisa en mi pecho.

- Te quiero.

- Quédate conmigo - le pedi suplicante, si ella se iba, me moria.

Rosalie me observo fijamente a los ojos por un buen rato. Podia verl que estaba desidiendo, que estaba viendo los pros y los contras. Entonces ella bajo su mirada y jugueteo con mis dedos.

- Me encataria, pero Royce no me dejara tranquila...

- Nos encargaremos de eso - le hable suavemente - solo no me dejes.

- No lo hare.

Me beso en los labios, antes de acomodarse y quedarse domrida entre mis brazos.

Juraba que iba a mantener a Rose conmigo costase lo que costase. No dejaria que ella volviese a estar con Royce por nada del mundo. Rosalie ahora me pretenecia, sin embargo ella aun no podia ser legitimamente mia. Por ahora solo nos quedaba lo clandestino...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno guapas, aqui llega otra adaptacion de algun Amor Clandestino... Jejeje.. espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Amo a este Emmett!<strong>

**Acordarlas que las historias no se relacionan la una con la otra y aun estoy deseando recibir sus ideas para terminar las parejas de Jacob&Nessie y quizas de Carlisle&Esme...**

**Si alguiien quiere comunicarse conmigo mi facebook esta en el perfil y el video de la cancion tambien...**

**¿Merezco review?**

**Pasen a mi otra historia, Mujer Realizada- .net/s/6989334/1/Mujer_Realizada**

**Besotes **

**Scarlett Cullens**


End file.
